


1, 2, 3. (Sarah & Brendon Urie imagine)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon gets into a fight, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Reader's gender not specified, depictions of some Trump supporters, slight homophobia, three-person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	

You'd expected to have the house to yourself for the day.

Brendon was out having a "Me Day", which was basically just him running errands and getting a few things ready for when Panic! went on their next tour. Sarah was out with a few friends, they were gonna shop and maybe go to the carnival that was in town. 

You knew that Sarah would most likely be back sooner, though. Brendon always took his sweet time with these things. Both had offered for you to tag along, but you politely declined. After all, you knew that being polyamorously "married" could get a little crowded.

You looked down at the ring on your finger, that had three small lines engraved into the silver. They were very expensive, you still had no idea how Brendon could even think of affording them around the time you all got married. 

Well, the time he and Sarah got married. 

You all knew how hard it would be for all three of you to get married; you hadn't been able to do much research at the time but you were quite sure that it wasn't very legal or in the very least accepted to be married to more than one person.

Therefore Brendon and Sarah got married legally. Their relationship was the one that the public knew, that people saw and asked about and always paired the two. You were part of the relationship that they didn't know. You were kind of symbolically married; you sure as hell didn't need a piece of paper to show that you were all in love.

The only question that ever got raised was when the press talked to the jeweler that Brendon bought both yours and Sarah's engagement rings from, and all three of your wedding rings. The jeweler mentioned that he bought two different engagement rings and a custom set of wedding bands, but requested one extra. Everyone just assumed it was in case one of the rings ever got lost.

You were caught in your thoughts, about how much you loved them, even though you were slightly jealous of both for being able to express it publicly; but you loved them nonetheless, so you dealt with it. You were snatched from the delightful memories of your past together when the door slammed harshly from the foyer.

Your head snapped around, and in walked – well, stomped – Brendon, who had blood, bruises, and a look of complete anger on his face. You jumped up and rushed to his side, and it wasn't until then that you noticed the bruises and blood were all over his arms and neck too.

"Bren? You weren't suppose to be home until late, what happened to your face? Are you okay?" You blurted, grabbing his arms gently and inspecing the bruises. "I'm fine. The guys who pulled this bullshit probably aren't, though." He growled, voice hoarse and scratchy, before pulling his arm away quite roughly.

"What?!" You gasped, and followed him to the living room where he was going to sit down. You got on your knees in front of him, and you immediately lifted his shirt and started inspecting him for any more damage. 

"These guys, they–" Brendon was cut off by a coughing fit that lasted about a minute, "They were at some bar that I passed, they started throwing rocks at me and yelled something about how Trump was president now and the world wasn't gonna be poisoned by 'fags like me' anymore."

You frowned, eyes trained on a giant bruise on his stomach, just below his ribcage. "B...this looks like a little more than just some rocks..." You clarified warily. "I know. You know I'm not gonna let anybody talk to me like that, Y/N. Not when they're being homophobic assholes. We got into a fight and they were winning at first but then I got really really mad and kicked the shit outta them."

He started coughing again, just as your wife walked through the door. "Baby? I'm home! I know Bren isn't yet, but we can cuddle and watch some anime before he–" Sarah stopped in her tracks when she saw Brendon on the couch, and she immediately abandoned her shopping bags to walk over to you two swiftly. 

"Sweetheart, what happened?!" She asked, pure worry dripping from her sweet voice. "He got into a fight with these guys outside a bar because they threw rocks at him and called him a fag." You said simply, not even shocked anymore with him. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Brendon, you're a fucking dumbass."

He pouted, but both of you ignored it. "C'mon love, that bruise is pretty bad, we should head to the hospital, there might be some internal bleeding..." You said, grabbing his hand gently. A smirk made its way onto Brendon's face slowly.

"Mm, alright, but first can't I get a little special care from my Babygirl and my Kitten?" He asked, a smug ass look on his bloody face. You and Sarah looked at eachother for a minute, eyebrows raised and shooting eachother questioning looks. That was the thing about you and Sarah; you could make faces or, as she called it, 'give off certain vibes' and the two of you could always know what the other was thinking. 

You both turned back to him, and eerily answered in unison. "Maybe after." You both said, and Brendon pouted again. You and Sarah both broke into a fit of giggles, and you leaned towards her to kiss her lips. "I love you." You said, still laughing slightly. "I love you too!" She replied, leaving Brendon to throw himself on the floor and cause himself even more pain.

"I don't wanna be left out!" He whined and squirmed a little. You and Sarah grinned and spoke in unison once again.

"We love you, Brendon."


End file.
